


Take Your Son's To Work Day

by JesseBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Magnus gets called away on an emergency. But what will he do with the kids? Alec will take them to work of course!





	Take Your Son's To Work Day

**Kids names and ages**

Jocelyn  Theresa Herondale- 2

Anthony Michael Graymark- 4

William James Herondale- 5

Rebecca Maryse Lovelace- 1

 

* * *

 

 

Alec yawned slightly as he sat up in the bed he shared with his boyfriend and turned to stare at said Warlock who was still fast asleep, his normally spiky hair was soft and flowing around his head and his face was make-up free making him look younger and more mundane, his caramel colored skin was glowing slightly from left over glitter, sweat and the light filtering in through the window where they had forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

It was then that Alec realized what it was that had woken him up and that was the sound of crying coming from the room next to theirs. Alec shot up from the bed and yanked on a pair of boxer shorts before dashing from the room and into the nursery and switching on the light. Alec was greeted to the sight of two year old Max standing up in his crib. The baby had tear tracks on his chubby blue cheeks and it broke Alec’s heart to see them. “Hay Maxie, what’s wrong?” Alec asked picking the two year old up.

 

“’lone daddy,” Max hiccuped.

 

“You woke up alone?” Alec asked and Max nodded.

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Alec sighed before kissing the Warlock’s head and then changing his diaper before picking him up again. “Let’s get you dressed,” Alec whispered after passing the little boy his favorite toy, it was a stuffed monkey that he had had been adopted by Alec and Magnus as the baby clung to Alec and Magnus like a monkey. Alec hummed as he searched through Max’s clothes but stopped when Max grabbed a tee from his drawer and held it up. The tee was blue and had the words ‘It Takes 2 Dads To Look This Good!’ in bold black and purple letters and Alec barked out a laugh. “You are so your Papa’s son,” he grinned and Max giggled up at Alec.

 

“Papa! Papa!” Max cheered.

 

“Yes yes, Papa Papa,” Alec repeated before blowing a raspberry on Max’s blue stomach as he pulled of his blue and white striped all in one pajamas that had a crocodile on the front. Max sat up and let Alec pull his tee over his fluffy navy blue hair and pull it down to cover up the little blue tummy. Max then shot to his feet and ran from the room giggling. “Max! Get back here!” Alec chuckled and grabbed up the blue tracksuit bottoms and blue socks that he set aside and ran after the toddler, only to find the boy trying to climb onto his brothers bed.

Rafael had only been living with the family for a little over four months and he had been so timed and scared when he came to them, he hardly spoke or understood English and everything scared him. But Max seemed to bring the boy out of his shell and the two seemed to learn from each other. Rafael’s toilet training was coming along quickly now but he wore pull ups during the night and at nap times. During the day he was mostly dry but still had the odd accident. “Max what are you doing you little monkey?” Alec whispered as he swept Max up into his arms.

 

“Rafe,” Max whined reaching out towards his sleeping brother.

 

“Sorry Blueberry but Rafael is sleeping and we don’t want to wake him up,” Alec said and turned to leave the room when he felt a small hand tugging on his boxer shorts. Alec turned back around to the sleepy face of his four year old Rafael. “Sorry Rafe did we wake you?” Alec asked and knelt on the floor.

 

“No Daddy, I wake already,” Rafael replied in broken English.

 

“Well are you ready to get up? Or do you want to stay here for a bit?” Alec asked.

 

“Papa?” Rafael asked.

 

“He’s still in bed sweetheart. Would you like to go and join him?” Alec asked settling a squirming Max down on the floor and Rafael yawned before nodding and reaching out to Alec. Alec smiled and picked the four year old up, he had barley stood up before Rafael was asleep again. “Come on Max, let’s go and put Rafe down with Papa and we can get some breakfast,” Alec smiled and Max nodded before taking Alec’s hand in his. Alec made his way back to the master bedroom and laid Rafael next to Magnus on the bed and tucked the boys stuffed dog into his arms. Alec then ran his hand through Rafael’s hair before picking Max up and carrying him back to the nursery and got him into his blue sweat pants and his socks before swinging him back up into his arms again and carrying the toddler into the kitchen. “What shall we have for breakfast Blueberry?” Alec asked.

 

“Panpakes!” Max cheered and Alec chuckled before nodding and settling Max into his blue highchair and passed him a sippy cup of vanilla milk while he started to mix the pancake batter.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus rolled over and scrunched his nose as his fingers brushed something soft that wasn’t Alec. He pried his eyes open and smiled at the sight beside him, Rafael was laying on his back with his dog’s paw clutched in the small hand, both hands were on either side of his head and his head was turned towards Magnus. Magnus thought his son was the most adorable sight ever and he lent over to press a kiss to the boys forehead and waved his hand to dress himself in a pair of silk boxer shorts and a pair of blue flannel pajama pants that had sharks printed all over them. As he moved to get out of the bed he heard a whine leave Rafael’s lips and those dark eyes fluttered open. “Sorry Rafe, go back to sleep,” Magnus soothed and ran his hand through the boys hair but he shook his head and reached for Magnus. Magnus smiled and picked the boy up and settled him on his hip. “Come on lets get you dressed little man,” Magnus smiled and carried the boy back to his room.

 

“Cans I choose?” Rafael asked and Magnus smiled.

 

“Why don’t I get a few options and you choose from them?” Magnus asked and Rafael nodded. Magnus selected three tee’s with pants and socks. Rafael surveyed the clothes and then pointed to the outfit that he wanted. The tee was green (although had been white when it was brought) and it said ‘Lucky to be loved by two daddies’. This was paired with a pair of black jeans and green socks. “Shall we go and find daddy and Max now?” Magnus asked once Rafael was dressed in his clothes and his big boy pants.

 

“Yes,” Rafael nodded and held up his arms in a silent plea which Magnus gladly obliged and swung the boy up onto his hip and carried him to the kitchen where Alec was just placing another plate of pancakes in-front of Max.

 

“Morning,” Alec smiled and pecked Magnus on the lips before kissing Rafael’s forehead making the boy smile before hiding behind his dog. Magnus settled Rafael into his green booster seat and Alec placed a plate of pancakes in-front of him and a plastic cup of milk.

 

“So I turn over in my bed and instead of seeing my beautiful boyfriend I find my adorable son instead,” Magnus teased.

 

“Yeah Max woke Rafe up and he wanted you so I tucked him in beside you,” Alec replied.

 

“I’m not complaining of course,” Magnus said as he settled into his seat at the head of the table between Max’s highchair and Rafael. Alec smiled and placed a mug of coffee on the table beside Magnus and a plate of pancakes as well.

 

“I should hope not,” Alec commented as he himself settled into his seat opposite Magnus and began to enjoy his breakfast as well.

 

Breakfast was a quite affair until Magnus’s phone chirped from the livingroom, Magnus used his magic to transfer his phone directly into his hand and he frowned when he opened the message that was left on it. “What wrong Mags?” Alec asked seeing the frown on Magnus’s face.

 

“A friend of mine has had a magical malfunction and doesn’t know how to correct it, they are worried that the Shadowhunter’s are on their way,” Magnus said.

 

“Seriously?” Alec asked in surprise.

 

“Yes. I better go and help out,” Magnus sighed before looking at Rafael and Max with a worried expression on his face. “I don’t know the specifics and I’m worried about exposing them,” he said.

 

“That’s OK they can come to work with me until you’re done,” Alec said shrugging. “What do you think boys? Want to come to work with daddy today?” Alec asked and the two boys cheered and Alec smiled at Magnus who smiled back and left the table to gather what he thought he would need.

 

* * *

 

 

Once breakfast was over and Alec had cleaned the dishes he quickly dressed in a navy blue shirt and his normal black suit and his black doc marten boots as well. He then kissed Magnus who made a portal for his family to step through. “Bye Papa,” Rafael said as he took Alec’s hand.

 

“Bye bye Papa,” Max echoed from Alec’s hip.

 

“Bye bye Blueberry, bye bye Rafe. Be good for daddy OK?” Magnus said sternly and the two boys nodded and Magnus smiled before blowing them all a kiss as they stepped through the portal into Alec’s office at the institute. “Right daddy needs to give out the jobs for the day, so we need to go to the ops center,” Alec said as he set Max on his feet and placed the two backpacks on the floor before picking Max up once more. “But first things first, Rafe lets go and try on the potty OK?”Alec asked.

 

“OK daddy,” Rafael replied and followed Alec to the nearest toilet and quickly used it and grinned at the praise Alec lavished upon him and smiled even wider as he stuck his sticker to his toilet chart.

 

“Right let’s go and meet some Shadowhunters,” Alec said and swung Max back onto his hip again and took Rafael’s hand, the boy was gripping Alec’s hand hard, he was obviously nervous and Alec squeezed his hand in reassurance. As the family entered the ops center everyone stopped and stared causing Rafael to squeak and hide behind Alec’s legs in fear while Max just smiled and waved giggling, he then spotted his Aunts and Uncles and started wriggling to get down and whined when Alec wouldn’t let go. “Whoa Blueberry where are you going?” Alec asked.

 

“Aun’ie ‘esse! Aun’ie Cwawy! Aun’ie Izzwy! Unca ‘amie! Unca ‘ace! Unca ‘imon!” Max whined still reaching out towards the group right at the front to the left of Alec at the bottom of the steps.

 

“OK Blue,” Alec smiled and set Max on his feet who immediately then ran over to his Auntie Izzy and begged silently to be picked up and the Shadowhunter did just that, mindful of the tight blue dress she was wearing. Max smiled and snuggled into Izzy’s arms and laid his head on her shoulder playing with the necklace she was wearing that day.

Rafael had gained his confidence now and peaked out from behind Alec’s legs and beamed at the sight before him to ran straight to Jesse who swung the Shadowhunter up onto her hip. Alec smiled at his boys who were content in the arms of two of their aunts and went back to address the room and hand out assignment’s for the day. Once everyone was dismissed Alec’s family walked over to him and handed the two boys back to him, Alec settled Max onto his hip once more and took Rafael’s hand in his once more.

 

“How come the little ones are with you today?” Jesse asked as she rubbed her four month old pregnant stomach.

 

“Magnus got called out suddenly and couldn’t take them with him so they are coming to work with Daddy today,” Alec replied and smiled when the two boys cheered at this which made the others smile as well. “How are you doing today Jesse?” Alec asked as he led the group back to his office.

 

“I’m so bored!” Jesse cried out in reply and threw her hands up in distraction making the others chuckle. “I’m only four months in! I have another five months of this before these two come along!” she added frowning down at her stomach as she felt two sets of feet kicking her inner walls as if in disdain for their mother’s comment.

 

“Just hope it wasn’t as bad as me. Jace wouldn’t even let me go on any missions until Josie was four months old,” Clary said and Jesse stared in horror at Clary before glaring over at Jamie who held up his hands in defense.

 

“Hay I wouldn’t do that to you! I know Warlock’s recover from child birth quicker then Shadowhunter’s do,” he said and Jesse smiled sweetly at him for that remark.

 

“Speaking of Josie. Where is she?” Jesse asked turning back to Clary.

 

“He’s with the pack today Luke and Maryse wanted to spend some time with her,” Clary replied with a smile. “It’s a shame really now that the boys are here I think she would have liked to see them,” she added, Josie was now two years old and Max was her best friend, she was fascinated that Max could do magic like her uncle Magnus and auntie Jesse could. The little blonde girl also loved Max’s blue skin, she said it was cool and wished she had blue skin to. Max and Josie often got into mischief together as only two year olds could do but one look from those blue (Max) eyes and those green (Luke) eyes every adult would melt.

 

“Why don’t we schedule a play date soon?” Alec suggested and Max cheered at that, he loved playing with Josie.

 

“Daddy, Tony come to?” Rafael asked looking at Alec with large pleading eyes and Alec smiled down at the little boy and nodded his head and Rafael cheered as well. Tony was Rafael’s best friend, he was a werewolf cub in Luke’s pack, found abandoned in the park when he was just three years old scratched and bleeding. Luke tracked down the parents who rejected their son on the spot and began to throw anything silver at the helpless three year old. Luke had adopted him along with Maryse and now he was four years old and the only pup in the whole pack but he loved playing with Rafael.

 

“Well you defiantly have to do it now,” Jesse chuckled and Alec smiled, he didn’t mind he loved his sons and would do anything for them.

 

“Will can come as well and so can Beckie,” Alec added smiling at Jesse and Izzy.

 

“Of course they can, you would never miss a chance to spoil your little princess,” Izzy teased and Alec blushed, it was true that he did spoil his niece a little excessively, but he did the same with Josie as well as they were the only girls in a sea of boys in their family. Will was Jesse and Jamie’s oldest son, born before the battle with Sebastian even occurred and was the oldest of the group’s children, he had his mother’s brown hair but his father’s golden eyes and he was also a Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid like his parents and grandmother. Will often spent his days in a mundane school, Jesse said that it would help him be more tolerant of mundane’s and their way of life, but he trained as a warlock and shadowhunter on the weekends.

Beckie was Simon and Izzy’s daughter and the baby of the group until the twins came along. She had black hair like her parents and tan skin like her mother and brown eyes and she had everyone wrapped around her chubby little fingers. Izzy had just returned to work after having her, although she was only on desk work most of the time being the forensic investigator and being in charge of the weapons room. Beckie usually spent the day with her namesake, Simon’s older sister, during the day. Becca had accepted Simon’s way of life, although she didn’t understand it she accepted it unlike Simon’s mother who had disowned him. . . again.

 

* * *

 

 

By this time the group had reached Alec’s office once more and so they all split to go their separate ways. “Daddy Max bored,” Max declared as he plopped himself onto his bottom in the middle of the floor and crossed his tiny arms over his chest and pouted up at Alec. Alec just chuckled and emptied out the boys’ toy bag onto the floor and Max grinned before shifting through the toys until he found some toy cars and began driving them around the room making the car noises with his mouth. Rafael on the other hand grabbed up a pack of crayons and some paper and began to draw. Rafael loved to draw, it was his way of coping of everything that had happened to him that he couldn’t talk about; it had given Magnus and Alec a heart attack when they found the drawings when Rafael first moved in, but they soon realized what they were and couldn’t help but feel sorry for what the boy had gone through. But now the boy also drew things that made him happy as well and often that meant drawing his family. Alec smiled when he noticed that both his boys were distracted so turned to his tablet and began to go through his e-mails and his paper work.

In-fact he got so into his paperwork he didn’t even notice the time until a knock sounded on the door and he called whoever it was to enter and looked up as Jace, Simon, Jamie, Jesse, Izzy and Clary filed into the room with bags full of food from Taki’s.

 

“Guys we just had breakfast,” Alec said frowning.

 

“Alec have you looked at the clock?” Izzy asked as she swung Max into her arms as the toddler ran at her. Alec looked at the time and felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hair line when he realized that it was 12pm already.

 

“Wow that time went fast,” he said before joining his family in eating lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Once lunch was over Alec settled both boys down for a nap on his office floor on their nap mats both had their baby blanket’s thrown over them and their plush toys tucked under their arms. Alec then returned to his paper work once more with his alarm set to know when it was time to wake Rafael after an hour and a half.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that afternoon once both the boys were awake once more Alec decided to take them for a walk around the institute for a change of scenery and try to find something for them to do to try and burn off some energy so they would go down to bed easier that night. After a while Alec decided to take them to the rooftop garden and let them just run around. The boys started a game of tag around the garden and soon they were joined by the rest of the family, including the kids. Will and Josie joined in with the game while Beckie was content to sit in Alec’s arms and chew on her teething toys or babbling to herself.

That was how Magnus found them all hours later and he conjured up some food for them all to have a picnic. Anyone who looked in the rooftop garden they wouldn’t see Shadowhunter’s and Warlock’s they would just see a large family and friends having a meal together and relaxing, they would see and feel the love radiating off of them. No one would break this family apart, and if anyone tried they would soon find themselves at the end of a blade or magic and probably not live to tell the tale.

 

* * *

 

 

Rafael->     Max (wearing his glamour)->

Will->   Tony->   Josie->

Beckie->

 

Toys:

Max-> Rafael->

 

Tee's:

Rafael (in green not white)-> Max->


End file.
